


heaven

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	heaven

When you reach the door you hear someone laughing and you must make an effort to not turn around, you open the door and step outside and close it behind you. You walk straight to the chamber you and Loki share and close the door behind you, you lean against it while you close your eyes and take a deep breath. Despite the fact that Loki constantly reminds you that his heart lies with you, you have a hard time with everything that has happend. You know how Loki was in the past, how he lured one after the other dame into his bed only to send them away the next morning or even the same night. You know he would never send you away, he had convinced you of that, but you wonder whether you will be able to tame him, whether you can make him leave his wild days and nights behind him, if he can truly let his prowling days in the past. If he is really ready to bind himself fully to you like he said he would

You sigh again and look at the big inviting bed. You had the intention to go straight to sleep but suddenly you long for a hot shower. You walk into the bathroom and close the door behind you, even though you know that Loki hated what happened too, you turn the lock anyway, you want to be alone. You have to search a little for the zipper of the dress but when you find it you slide the zipper down and let it fall at your feet. You step out of it and your eyes fall on your mirror image. Well, the mirror image that Loki has made you, you look at the necklace with the emerald and your fingers glide over it. It is truly breathtaking and you wish you could always wear it, but you also know that what you said to Frigga is true; you will never truly be together, never really being able to show your affection for each other in public, even something as simple as sitting next to him at dinner seems impossible. The only place where you can show your love for each other is behind closed doors where you are the only ones to see it. No matter how bad it stings you, you decide to submit to that fact. In the few days that you have been together, he crept under your skin, in your heart and even in your blood, he is a part of you that you just can not do without anymore. 

You open the lock of the chain and place it down on the washbasin before you turn and step in the spacious shower cubicle. You turn on the tap and wait until it has the right temperature before you stand under it. You let your head fall back and move your hands over your face, you feel a strange tingling and suspect the illusion fades and makes way for your own familiar face. You smile and scrub your face once more before you let your fingers go through your wet hair. You let the hot water wash away the day and you sigh content.

Suddenly, you feel two arms around your waist and a soft kiss in your neck, you feel his clothes against your bare back and you shiver slighlty when the cold metal of his armor connects with your skin making you realize that he has failed to take them off or even used his magic before he stepped into the shower cubicle in his haste to get to you. 

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me" he mumbles softly, 

"I love you, y/n, I want you and nobody else. You're the one for me, my true love, my sun, my moon, my stars, my love, my Princess, my Goddess, my everything, I don't care what others think, I don't, I will not give you up," you shiver at his words.

"I am sorry you had to see all of that..... I did not wanted this, that you know, it must have been hard for you to have to witness it, to see how those women ...... to have that dance with you, that was the best thing of the whole evening, to have you in my arms, to hold you, it felt so good, so right, no one else can ever make me feel like you do," you feel Loki smiling against your skin,

"but then she came all of a sudden and ... "you can hear the anger in his voice, and you smile at the thought that he was just as horrified as you by Talia's action,

"you have no idea how much I wanted to push her away and tell her to fuck off. I wanted so badly to go after you and take you in my arms again, where only you belong, where you fit so perfectly,"one of his hands moves to your back and Loki strokes it slowly,

"I tried to keep her at a distance I have tried to make it clear that I was not interested in her but she would not listen to me. I am so sorry, I love you so very much, y/n, but she is......"

"I know, I know who she is, your mother told me, I understand that you had no choice."

"So you forgive me?" he asks carfully.

It means a lot to you that Loki makes this confession so you squeeze his hand and nod your head, but there is still one question on your lips, you're just scared to ask because you're afraid of what the answer will be.

"Something troubles you, tell me, please ask, do not shut me out."

He moves your hair over your shoulder bearing your neck to him and nudges his nose into it.

"Please, y/n." He almost pleads.

"Did she kiss you?" you hear yourself asking.

Loki sighs and lays his head on your shoulder.

"She tried, more then once but I would not allow it, I would never allow for any one else but you to kiss these lips, for they belong to you, just like this body belongs to you and to no one else, my love."

You turn around in his arms and look at him, the look in his eyes breaks your heart; sorrow, pain, and the realization that he fears he has gone too far by giving those women the attention they sought from him and by allowing you to see. You put your hand on his cheek and he leans into the touch, he closes his eyes and lays his hand on yours.

"Please just give me a chance to make up for it, to make you see that you're the only one."

"Loki....."

But the rest of your sentence is lost when he moves forward and catches your lips in a passionate kiss. You moan into his mouth while he leads you backwards. When your back makes contact with the cold tiles you automaticly step forward into his embrace and you realize he is still wearing his clothes and you slowly pull back. He looks at you, hurt showing in his eyes because he thinks you are denying him. However when you smile at him he relaxes a bit.

"Do you remember what I said to you earlier? In this same bath chamber?"

You see him thinking but then he remembers. He steps back and opens his arms.

"By all means." he says.

You step up to him and put your hands on his chest.

"You're right, it was hard for me to see how those women were hanging around you and how you gave them what they wanted," you slide your hands up and pushes his sleeveless outer jacket from his shoulders, it falls with a dull thump on the ground.

"Thanks to Frigga I stayed, and when you came walking up to me with that smile on your lips ....." you reach for the locks of his armer and open them one by one before that is also pushed of his shoulders.

"I do not regret the kiss, though maybe it was not the best idea I had. It is just the effect have you on me," Your fingers curl around the hem of his thin shirt and pull it up and away from him to toss it in an corner.

"Every time I see you, when I'm with you, you drive me crazy, the way you look at me, how you touch me," you let your fingers gently glide over his chest and smile when his breath falters.

"When she pulled me out of your arms and pushed me away, I was so angry, I wanted nothing more than to pull her away from you by her hair and say you're mine," abruptly you rip the button out of his buttonhole and Loki moans deep within his throat.

"You're mine, Loki, only mine and I'll never let you go, I do not care if it must always stay behind closed doors and I will always be your _dirty little secret_ , that's better than not to have you at all." you whisper in his ear making him moan a little harder.

Meanwhile, his pants is giving you a hard time, because it is leather and wet it refuses to shift from his hips and your groan in frustration. Loki chuckles at you and kisses your neck.

"Allow me to help." he says and with a simple hand movement the pants disappears.

"That is so cool." you say smiling.

Your hand disappears inside his underwear, you stroke him slowly and languid. You press your body against him and kiss his neck. One of his hands is tangled in your damp hair and with the other he leans against the tiles.

You run your thumb over his tip and bite his earlobe, suddenly Loki pushes you off him and you stand against the cold tiles. You stiffen and look at him, emerald eyes as black as an eclipsed sun.

"God, y/n," he says, breathing heavily while he tries to regain some control over himself,"you better be careful or I'll fuck you so hard and I'll let you scream so loud that in the whole of Asgard there is no doubt that you are mine."

"And that is bad because......"

"Because I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it," he says looking at you through his eyelashes,"I am going to make you feel like the Goddess that you are."

He puts one hand next to your head and the other he hooks under your knee to hoist it over his hip slowly. For a moment he lets go of the tiles to lay his dick between your legs and you moan together as he pushes his hips forward and his shaft ghosts over your slit. His lips kiss you gently and then he kisses a path to your earlobe.

"I love you," he whispers in your ear.

Then he gently pulls on your earlobe.

"You're so beautiful. I've never known someone like you, someone who is so ..... fascinating, someone who can captivate me, most women in Asgard are so boring, so empty inside but you ....you are so different, you are a breath of fresh air flowing through my chamber, a cool spring breeze that blows everything in my life upside down, the one who causes the chaos in my life. "

During his words, his hand caresses your leg slowly up and down, and his hips keep rolling forward to slip his dick between your thighs. You feel his fingers at your slit and when he opens you up he makes you think he lets him go in, but he continues to slide it between your thighs and each time his tip touches your clit.

"But I welcome it, after everything I believed in crubles around me I embrace it, I need it, I need you, you keep my life exciting, thrilling, worth living."

You squirm under his words and you moan and whimper with every forward movement and eventually you tilt your hips out of despair to lure him inside you. Loki smiles against your skin. Then he places his hand beside your head and leans forward until your lips touch each other, the kiss is soft and tender and loving and your fingers disappear into his hair, he steps forward, but stops when you almost touch. One of his arms slides around your waist and his fingers caress your back feather light. Meanwhile, the kiss is still slowly and carefully, so volatile that your lips barely touch. You groan into his mouth and want to pull him to you to deepen the kiss, but Loki is holding you back and you whine softly. Loki smiles against your lips and looks at you.

"Are you eager for me, my Goddess?" his silky voice asks.

"Yes." 

"All in good time." he smirks.

His kisses go further down and he ends up at your collarbone.

"So sexy."

He ducks his head and kisses you breast, licking the areola and biting your nipple.

"God, I love your breasts, they are perfect, soft yet firm and they fit in my hands perfectly, like they where made just for me."

You feel him cup your other breast and he kneeds it soflty and slowly. Then he falls to his knees and he takes your hips, he pushes his nose against your stomach and your hands automatically give a tug on his hair making him moan softly.

"You feel so good."

His kisses go down and he stops mere inches from your mound.

"And you smell _so good_ , you're my poison, my addiction. After I had my first taste of you I needed more, I wanted more, _so much more_. I will never tire of you, the way you taste, the way you feel around me, the way you moan my name when I thrust myself deep inside your deliciously wet tight heat."

All the while you feel his breath ghosting over your slit and your hips buck involuntarily.

"Your Goddess is getting impatient." you breath.

Loki laughs at that and comes back up.

"Any ideas? "he asks.

"Yeah a whole lot, and if you do not do somthing very fast very soon, I'll do it myself."

"Well, we can not have my Goddess doing all the work now can we."

In a single hand movement Loki stop the shower tap and he throws you over his shoulder.

"Hey, is this any way to treat 'your Goddess'?" you say almost indignant.

You fall back on the bed and Loki crawls over you with a devilish smile on his face.

"No, forgive me."

Before you know what is happening he pushes your legs up and apart and his lips attach themselves to you nether regions and his tongue attacks your clit ruthlessly. You scream of pleasure and your hips buck up from the bed uncontrollably. You hear Loki laughing and the vibrations create even more pleasure that passes through your body. You feel your climax quickly approaching and when you're about to explode, he stops and moves back. Your hands scramble for him, but he grabs them and puts them next to your head.

"You know, I'm seriously starting to questions all that 'you are my Goddess' talk." you huff.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

You shrug your shoulders and look at him.

"Well, you are the God of Lies." you mutter.

"Place your legs around me."

You roll your eyes but obey him, and when your lock your ankles together behind his back he finally pushes his dick inside you, slowly but _oh so deep_ and you press your head in the pillow. He knows that he has made you suffer for too long and his thrusts are immediately deep and hard. You push your ankles in his lowerback to welcome him even deeper into you and your back arches of the bed when he touches your deepest pleasure spot. One of his hands slips down and comes to lie under your buttock, with each thrust he pushes you up and you feel your climax nearing for the third time that evening. Then you feel how Loki's muscles tense under your fingers and the thrusts are suddenly calmer.

"If you dare to stop again, I am not responsible for the consequences." you warn him and you dig your nails into his shoulders.

Loki breathes out a laugh, thrust a few times deep and hard before you tumble over the cliff, your muscles tighten around Loki's shaft and he trembles when he comes at his peak and his seed spurts into you in thick streaks. You remain lying motionless in each other's arms before he rolls away from you and he gathers you against him. You place your head on his damp chest and your arm around his waist.

"Is my Goddess satisfied?"

"Hmm," you reply tired, "just one thing though."

"What is it?"

Leaning on your elbow you look at him.

"Please do not call me your Goddess anymore."

Loki looks at you in surprise.

"I do not want to be your Goddess, Loki, I just want to be yours."

"Of course, y/n, always."

He pulls you to him to kiss you and then traces his thumb over your lips.

"Sleep now, love."

You nod and lay down again, to be taken by a deep sleep. 

When you open your eyes again you suddenly see two dark figures standing beside you, you want to scream but one of them lays his hand over your mouth and the other under your head while the second grabs your legs and they lift you out of bed. Desperately you grab for Loki and he wakes up when you dull his arm.

"What ..."

When Loki sees what is happening he leaps out of bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asks.

The guard who holds your legs releases them and they fall to the ground, immediately you try to run away but the guard holds you tightly.

"Let her go." Loki says.

Your eyes find Loki's and he walks towards you with long strides, but one of the guards stops him by grabbing for his arm, instinctively, he pushes him away and suddenly a bright yellow sphere is lauched at him and the sphere has such force that the guard falls backwards over the bed. Your eyes widen at the sight of this magic and seeing Loki's eyes do the same you know he had no idea he could do this.

"Loki ...." you whisper.

Loki turns to you and walks towards you again.

"If you let go of her now, I give you my word that the King will not hear of this." he says with an outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, but the King has ordered this." the guard that holds you firmly replies.

"What?"

The look displayed in Loki's eyes is one of disbelief, incomprehension. He stumbles backwards, not believing what he hears. His father, the same man who robbed him of everything he believed in, is now also depriving him of his only happiness? The only thing he lives for and what makes life worthwhile for him? 

The guard who was struck by the sphere walks around the bed and looks at Loki, uniform a little burned, fire within the Gods eyes. He walks up to you and the other guard while he keeps looking at Loki. When the guard that holds you also begins to move your eyes find each other again. In a desperate attempt you plant your elbow into his stomach and he collapses in pain, releasing you. You instantly jump towards Loki who reaches out his arms to you but the second guard is faster and right at the moment your fingertips touch you are being pulled away from him and a shot is being fired, hitting Loki in the stomach and he falls back on the bed.

"No!" you scream, kicking and fighting in the guards arm.

When his arms tighten around your waist, he pulls you out of the room while the other guard walks backwards keeping Loki at gunpoint.

"Loki!"

Your eyes lock and you see the determination in it.

"I will find you, I promise you, I will not let this happen, nothing can keep us apart, I will come for you!"

His promises are the last thing you hear from him before the door of his room is pushed shut, a sack is pulled over your head and a syringe is pushed in your arm.


End file.
